Manami Aiba
|kanji= |romaji= Aiba Manami |alias= |birthday=February 14th |age=21 |gender= Female |height=111 cm (3 ‘ 6”) |weight= |hair= Magenta |eye= Pink |quirk= Love |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= |fightingstyle=Close Range Support |teams= |debut= Chapter 170 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=Yes }} |Aiba Manami}}, also known as , is a villain associated with Gentle Criminal. Appearance Manami is a short lady who wears an elaborate outfit with several heart motifs, such as heart-shaped earrings, belt buckles, and a bowtie. She also wears a buttoned shirt with frilly cuffs, gloves, small high-heeled boots and, similar to Danjuro Tobita, a pair of poofy pinstriped pants, though hers boast a unique heart design near her inner thighs. Manami's hair is arranged in pigtails with one large side-swept bang in the middle, and her eyes are big with ringed pupils. She appears to wear dark make-up around them. Personality Manami is a loyal fan and admirer of Danjuro, making sure to record his acts to subsequently post them online, following Danjuro's instructions to interrupt a stream if needed. Despite knowing about his strength and abilities, Manami becomes worried if Danjuro finds himself in potential danger. Manami is in love with Danjuro, as shown through her Quirk "Love". History In her first year in Junior High, Manami wrote a long love letter to a schoolmate who, in return, made fun of her and thought of her as a stalker. This led Manami to stop believing in anything and be depressed. It was not until she came across one of Gentle Criminal's videos that she managed to pull herself together, now considering Gentle as her light. Gentle was the one who came upon her code name, La Brava. Synopsis U.A. Cultural Festival Arc La Brava is recording Gentle Criminal as he robs a convenience store. Later, she informs Gentle that their video of the robbery isn't receiving as many views as they had hoped. While busily monologuing, Gentle spills tea on La Brava. After uploading the J Store video, La Brava is infuriated that the video has not got any views despite Gentle's dashing performance. Gentle and La Brava think that Stain's biographical video stole the spotlight from them as well as the prominence of the League of Villains. Gentle agrees with La Brava on the fact that violence can make a spectacle, and points out the differences between them. La Brava and Gentle talk about their next project which involves U.A's Culture Festival. Gentle believes that if he invades U.A’s Cultural Festival then he will become the center of attention. The next day, Gentle is seen working non-stop. As La Brava goes to fetch some tea, Gentle notes that dissatisfaction is growing towards Heroes nowadays because of their feeble minded nature. Gentle praises U.A.'s preparations but criticizes their resourcefulness when faced with the unpredictable. La Brava wonders if Gentle will involve the U.A. students, to which he finds that simply invading U.A.'s Cultural Festival in and of itself is a wake-up call for them to grow stronger, a concept which La Brava finds cool. On his computer, Gentle decides to double check the route they will take to get to U.A.'s Cultural Festival. On the day of the attack, a disguised Gentle and La Brava run into Izuku, who apologizes, while the disguised Gentle is more worried about losing the aftertaste of the Golden Tips Imperial. Gentle and La Brava attempt to leave wanting to avoid further contact. Hearing them talking about coffee, Izuku notes that the house was a coffee shop which grabs Gentle's attention. Gentle is impressed that Izuku knows of the Golden Tips Imperial tea. Izuku finds the disguised man's voice familiar while Gentle praises Izuku's friend but soon deduces that Izuku is from U.A. Suddenly, Izuku manages to figure out his identity. Seeing that it is too late to cover up since Izuku is not naive, he turns around and takes his mask off asking who Izuku was referring to. Izuku tells Gentle that he saw his video; Gentle faces Izuku as he tells La Brava to turn the camera towards him. While La Brava recognizes Izuku from somewhere. Gentle tells La Brava there's been a change of plans and to keep the camera recording no matter what. He removes his cape and hat and tells his listeners to bear witness to his dazzling ambitions. When Gentle blasts Izuku across the street using his quirk. La Brava becomes surprised at his elasticity power. Gentle bids Izuku farewell as they bounce away on his Gently Trampolines. La Brava remembers that Izuku is from U.A's Sports Festival and tells Gentle this fact, which surprises Gentle who didn't want to be involved with Izuku further and decides to quickly infiltrate U.A before he gets the chance to tell them. Izuku comes charging and grabs Gentle, smashing him into a construction building as La Brava cries out. As La Brava runs towards the construction site and reaches them, Izuku tells Gentle that the moment he enters U.A's Cultural Festival the alarm will go off and the festival will be canceled immediately with nowhere for him to run. Gentle mentions alarms do not concern him as his partner in crime, La Brava will render the alarms ineffective. Observing Gentle, La Brava asks him to retreat. He tells her not yet and turns the construction beams around him into elastic. Gentle uses his Quirk to turn a crane's hook into a slingshot and launches himself and La Brava out of the construction site. When Gentle dodges Izuku's Shoot Style attack La Brava sees that Izuku refused to give up and has no choice but to use her Quirk. Retreating from the construction site Gentle and La Brava discusses her quirk until Izuku appears above them. Charging at them at them with super speed, Izuku manages to pin them both down on the ground. Viewing Gentle she shares her love for him which empowers him to overthrow Izuku. As Gentle delivers an attack to Izuku, La Brava watches on, only for Izuku to be unaffected. When they are knocked back by Izuku's attack La Brava becomes emotional and apologizes for her love not being enough. Gentle tells her that nothing can prove that her feelings weren't enough. Watching on as Gentle and Izuku continue to fight, she cries out for him to win. Izuku and Gentle clash with La Brava cheering Gentle on. Izuku is beginning to be overpowered by Gentle's enhanced strength which Izuku assumes to be the work of La Brava's Quirk. As Gentle knocks back Izuku, La Brava takes the opportunity and brings out her computer and using special wireless technology plans to hack into U.A's internal network to disarm its security. However, La Brava is out of range and moves closer. La Brava moves closer to U.A, but isn't able to proceed further as Hound Dog and several clones of Ectoplasm have caught a whiff of Izuku and Gentle's battle. La Brava returns to Gentle and sees that he has been defeated by Izuku. Gentle orders her to run away, but a crying and flabbergasted La Brava demands Izuku to let Gentle go and while hitting Izuku, yells that Gentle poured his heart and soul into their U.A infiltration plan and that she is unable to live without him. Knowing that La Brava is fine with committing criminal acts as long as it's with him, Gentle realizes that if he allows La Brava to escape she will go on to committing an even worse crime. Blaming himself for La Brava's nature and knowing that she will be charged as being an accomplice, Gentle musters up the remaining strength given to him by La Brava's Quirk and pushes Izuku off and into the air, using his Quirk to bounce Izuku away. Gentle hugs La Brava as he tells Izuku to fly away for the sake of La Brava's bright future. As Hound Dog and the Ectoplasm clones reach Gentle and La Brava, they declare their surrender. Abilities Quirk Hacking Prowess: La brava has shown herself to be a capable hacker, being able to, when in range, hack into the U.A. security system and accomplish other things that only a person skilled with technology could pull off. Love: Manami's Quirk allows her to bestow a power boost to the person that she loves most for a limited time. The amount of power her loved one receives increases with the intensity of her love. However, Manami can only activate her Quirk once per day. *'Lover Mode': When Manami declares her love towards Danjuro for a limited time he is granted a power-up. The more intense her love, the stronger the transferred power will be. If the ability is activated in a moment of crisis then his power jumps exponentially. Weapons and Equipment *'Camera': La Brava uses a camera to record Gentle's robberies and other villainous acts. Battles & Events *Izuku Midoriya vs. Gentle & La Brava: Lose Relationships Gentle Criminal Gentle and La Brava are partners, as Gentle commits crimes and La Brava records and uploads them. The two seem to be friendly with each other and exchange their motivations. La Brava also admires Gentle and his ideas, in return Gentle appreciates La Brava's efforts in helping him become a notorious villain. La Brava also has an extreme love interest in Danjuro, a love interest that he seems to have with her as well. Trivia *The characters in La Brava's name "愛" (mana lit. "love, affection") and (mana lit. “something dear, something loved”) the character represents affectionate love ai, a strong form of love in the Japanese language. "美" (mi lit. "beauty"). "相" (ai lit. “mutual, reciprocal, together, each other, meeting, with one another”) and "場" (ba lit. "a place(physics)"). **Aiba together means "market price" or "reputation", its phonetically of "aiban" (相番) which means "partner/colleague." *Manami's birth date is the same as Valentine's Day. *Manami's favorite thing is Gentle. References Site Navigation it:La Brava pl:Manami Aiba Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Individual Villains Category:U.A. Cultural Festival Arc Antagonists